


Ossified

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), The Incredibles (2004), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ossify<br/>[os-uh-fahy]<br/>verb (used with object), ossified, ossifying.<br/>1. to convert into or cause to harden like bone.</p><p>Ossified was the perfect word for the team, made up of a cyborg, supergenius, superhuman, time traveler, and ex-time capsule. From the outside perspective. But the insiders would think no such words. </p><p>Vanellope Von Schweetz prefers to believe that being 54% human means she's mostly human, no matter what everyone's told her.</p><p>Sure, Hiro Hamada can make deadly super suits, but they're more like toys to him than weapons. They also can't bring back his brother</p><p>Violet Parr is far from enjoying being a superhuman. She disappears almost as frequently as Vanny's hand malfunctions.</p><p>Wilbur Robinson has always lived in his father's shadow. But here, where his father hasn't even been born yet, he wants to go home more than anything.</p><p>Penny Forester didn't really enjoy being a teenage super star, but being a human capsule is even worse. She feels like a teen, stuck inside of an old lady's mind, stuck inside of a teen. And that's really complicated.</p><p>And yet, somehow, they came to be known as Ossified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossified

**Vanellope Von Schweetz**

_Code name: Glitch_

_Abilities: 47% Titanium; Retinal Scanners analyze the software of machines; can detect the heart rate of a human being (lie detection)._

_Weaknesses: Being called a machine; topics of life before the Reconstruction (the surgery to become cyborg)  
_

_Other: Can bake, but cannot cook._

 

**Hiro Hamada**

_Code name: Astro_

_Abilities: 203 I.Q. (i.e. immeasurable genius)_

_Weaknesses: His brother; his robot; immature  
_

_Other: Teeth are worn down from holding a pencil in them_

 

**Violet Parr**

_Code name: Invisigirl_

_Abilities: Creates force fields; becomes ultraviolet (i.e. invisible to the human eye, but not animals)_

_Weaknesses: Her family; her secret identity_

_Other: Left pinky is extremely crooked_

 

**Wilbur Robinson**

_Code name: Time Bomb_

_Abilities: Can predict events before they happen, due to living in the future; well acquainted with weapons  
_

_Weaknesses: Homesickness; his father (family as well, but father in specifics); immature; pride  
_

_Other: Is really bad at making bird calls_

 

**Penny Forester**

_Code name: Bolt_

_Abilities: benign neurotoxins released into system from crystallization withstands extreme temperatures._

_Weaknesses: Homesickness; lack of experience_

_Other: Has crush on Merida Dunbroch_

 

**A/N: So, I watched Tomorrowland and got inspired to write this. But I do have A LOT of other projects going on, so I wrote this blurb to test the waters. Also, if you didn't read the full summary or preview or whatever, you may want to read that. Of course, it will be introduced in indirect character development later on, but you will want to take in some direct development if you are willing to wait.  
**

 


End file.
